1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for maintaining and releasing an interconnection between an electronic device and mechanical assembly to which it attaches. More specifically the invention applies to an electronic device for driving illumination means within a liquid crystal display or LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for smaller, more powerful electronic systems increase, system manufacturers require better methods of efficient assembly while decreasing the size of the electronic components within the electronic system. An areas which has cause printed circuit board (PCB) designers problems concerns ways of mounting and servicing LCD assemblies.
There are but a few ways of mounting electronic components such as LCD modules and inverters to such assemblies as liquid crystal displays. For example, inverters can be joined to frames using adhesives. In other instances, the devices are joined to frames fixed by a self taping screw or a screw and associated nut. The options in mounting are even fewer when the modules must be removable for accomplishing the initial assembly operations and thereafter repair operations.
Existing methods, designs and materials exhibit poor long term reliability and the later because it utilizes fastening hardware, such as screws, consume excessive package volume. Either solution typically results in higher assembly costs. In many instances the time expended in module removal does not justify the repair and the item is scrapped. The electronics industry, notably the LCD industry would benefit from a method of assembly and disassembly that would be quick and reliable and also allow for the reuse of the major portion of the electronic device.